What happens in the dark, stays in the dark
by mitchie19
Summary: Elena texts Stefan to keep her company during a thuderstorm. One-Shot


**Elena's POV**

I glanced at the clock sitting on my nightstand. It says 10:24pm. I can hear the rain outside drum against the room and pavement. I turned off the flat screen. The weather man announced that a storm is coming and advised that we have to be prepared in case of something happens.

It was chilly outside but inside, it was hot as hell.

I removed the thin blanket that was sticking to my skin. I sat up and started removing my sweater and pants leaving me in my tank top and pink lacey underwear. I lay on my back and closed my eyes.

A moment later, I woke up with sweat covering my body. My breath was heavy. Man, that erotic dream felt real. I glanced at the clock again, _10:42pm._  
I can feel something pooling between my thighs.

I wish Stefan were here. I remembered the dream riding Stefan's hard, throbbing cock inside me.  
I pumped two fingers inside my nether lips in and out. I bit my lip to quiet down my moans. I imagined Stefan doing this to me instead of my fingers.

I removed them after a minute. I quickly grabbed my Blackberry and texted Stefan.

_E: Hey babe, u awake?_  
_S: Hey babe. Yep. Its kinda stormy outside, better grab yourself a jacket. ;)_  
Flirty Stefan.  
_E: I removed it a while ago. It's hot here and …._  
_It took a minute for Stefan to reply. _  
_S: And?_  
_E: Can you come over and keep me company?_  
_Stefan: Haha, okay. I'll see you in 3._

**Stefan's POV**

I used my vampire speed through the storm. I reached the Gilbert residence. I look up Elena's bedroom window. The lights were on but I don't see her silhouette.  
I climbed up the tree next to her window. I lightly tapped on it. I saw Elena emerging from the bathroom holding a hairbrush. She was wearing a tank top and pink lacey underwear.  
I can feel my erection growing in my jeans.

Elena opened her window. As I jumped in her bedroom, she suddenly attacked me with a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. My jeans tighten, wanting to free itself.

When Elena pulled back, her eyes were filled with lust and desire. She grabbed the zipper of my hoodie and unzips it. After tossing it on the floor, she grabbed the hem of my shirt trying to remove it.  
I grabbed her hands. "Someone's playful tonight." I smirk.  
"Shut up and help me remove." She said. I laughed and help her remove my tshirt.

When my tshirt was free from my body, she pushed me down to her bed, straddling me. She lean down and started kissing me hungrily. I couldn't help but kiss her back. I can feel my erection poking her entrance through her lacey panties.  
Elena's lips went to my neck down to my abs. I moaned her name. She leaned back, seeing the bulge in my jeans. She smiled seductively. She placed her fingers on my jeans and starts unbuttoning it.  
I flipped us over. I sucked the shell of her ear going down to her neck. She squirmed under me.  
My hand went under her top. I was expecting a bra.

Elena was braless!

I cup her breasts and pinched her hard nipples. I can clearly smell her arousal. Thankful to my vampire senses!  
I can feel her hand cupping the bulge of my jeans. I groaned. "Let me take care of that." She moaned in my ear.

**Elena's POV**

When our bodies touch, it sends electricity throughout my body. I swear I could feel getting wetter and wetter. My panties were soaking wet. I want him to fuck me now. Hard.

I flipped us over so I'm on top again. I sat on his kness. My legs on his sides. I unzip his jean and pushes it down his ankles including his black boxer briefs. His cock sprang like a jack-in-a-box. It was hard as rock and throbbing.  
I smiled at Stefan who was looking down at me. I grabbed his cock and started to lick the precum. Stefan groaned. "Elena, stop the goddamn teasing please." He was irritated and impatient.  
I chuckled and swallowed him. I pumped the remaining skin my mouth couldn't cover.  
Stefan thrust his cock in my mouth. I can feel him hitting the back of my throat. My fingers played with his balls as I deep throat him.

Moments later, Stefan swallowed his hot load of cum down my throat. "Did I taste good?" Stefan asked as I went back to eye level with him. "Delicious," I giggled.

Stefan smiled seductively. "My turn."

**Stefan's POV**

A thunder clapped outside and the power went out. I can hear Elena's giggle in the dark room. I laughed. Elena's now under me. Elena looked so hot in her underwear. Only her underwear. She always looked sexy. Thankful for my vampire senses. I can see her in the dark.

I bent down, pulled her nipples using my teeth while my other hand was cupping her other breast. I started sucking both breasts, giving the attention both breasts craved.  
"Oh god, Stefan. Please." Elena arched her back, pushing her breasts to me.  
"You're so beautiful." I whispered in her skin.  
"Stefan please. I'm so wet…" Elena whined. "I know that babe," I smiled.  
I left trails of kisses from her breasts to her flat stomach. I reached between her legs. I slowly removed her pink underwear.  
I started rubbing her clit faster and faster until she started grinding her body against mine.  
I pumped my fingers in and out of her wet slit as I suck her throbbing clit. Elena's moans filled the entire room.

God, I can't wait to be inside her.

"Stefan!" she screamed my name with a scream that contained begging to stop and begging more of my actions. Elena was a screamer. I enjoy hearing her screaming my name. Which results that I'm doing a pretty good job.

"Stefan, please. I can't hold it anymore." Elena whimpered.  
"What?" I raised my head through laughter.  
"Just _fuck_ me already, goddamnit."  
Elena wrapped her legs around my waist. I laughed and kissed her quickly in the lips before positioning myself in her wet entrance. I teased her nether lips with the tip of my cock.  
Without warning, I slide myself in her. Our moans filled the room that can possibly be heard by the whole neighborhood.  
I placed my hands on her hips. "Oh yes!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt my cock thrusting deep in and out of her.  
"So tight." I groaned. I lowered my body to hers. My fingers reached to play with her nipples as my other hand rubbed her clit to add more pleasure.  
"You're… so… goddamn… _big_. Didn't expect I'll be able to swallow every inch of you." Elena panted. I can hear my balls slapping her skin. God, it felt so good to hear it.

Elena screamed as her cum covered my cock. We were both out of breath but Elena seemed to have the extra energy. She spread her legs on top of me. She adjusted herself to my telephone-pole-like entrance.  
Her hips started to move back and forth.  
I placed my hands on her hips. Elena moaned and moaned and moaned.  
The next thing I knew, she was bouncing up and down of me. Her perfect round breasts bounced with her as well. It felt like heaven.

"_OH MY GOD STEFAN I'M GONNA CUM_." She screamed from the depth of her throat. Elena jumped out of me as she found her release.

The lights flickered back on. I watched Elena's heaving chest. I reached to slowly massage her left breast.  
"Is this is why you texted me?" I smiled, catching my breath. Elena nodded, smiling as well. "You were pretty loud yourself." I added.  
Elena slapped my toned arms playfully.

"Round 2?" She stroked my cock.  
"Why not?" I smiled as I draped the covers over us and noticed the lights flickered off again.

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Forgive me. I'm not also that good in writing a smut. :/**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you liked, what you hated. I'm looking forward to your feedback. ;)**

**xo,**

**Mitchie**


End file.
